militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Ngomano
| combatant2 = | commander1 = Paul Emil von Lettow-Vorbeck | commander2 = João Teixeira Pinto | strength1 = 1,500 to 2,000 men | strength2 = 900 men | casualties1 = light | casualties2 = 200 killed and woundedChisholm 1922, p. 885. 700 captured | campaignbox = }} The Battle of Ngomano was fought between the German Empire and Portugal during the East African Campaign of World War I. A force of Germans and Askaris under Paul Emil von Lettow-Vorbeck had just won a costly victory against the British at the Battle of Mahiwa and were running critically low on supplies. To remedy the problem the Germans invaded Portuguese East Africa in an attempt to escape superior British forces to the north and resupply from captured Portuguese materiel. A Portuguese force under the command of Major João Teixeira Pinto was sent to stop von Lettow-Vorbeck from crossing the border, but was flanked by the Germans while encamped at Ngomano on 25 November 1917. The resulting battle saw the Portuguese force nearly destroyed, with large numbers of troops killed and captured. The capitulation of the Portuguese force enabled the Germans to seize a large quantity of supplies, thereby allowing von Lettow-Vorbeck to continue his operations in East Africa until the end of the war. Background By late November 1917, the Germans in East Africa were left with few options if they wanted to continue the war. They were outnumbered drastically and were split up into several different columns. The two largest of these, under Theodor Tafel and Paul Erich von Lettow-Vorbeck, were completely cut off from each other. Although von Lettow-Vorbeck's column had defeated a large British force at the Battle of Mahiwa he had lost a large number of troops and expended virtually his entire supply of modern ammunition. With only antiquated weapons and no way of resupplying, the Germans were forced to invade Portuguese East Africa in order to maintain their effectiveness as a fighting force and continue the war.Chisholm 1922, p. 884. Although Tafel's force was intercepted by the Allies and capitulated before reaching the border, von Lettow-Vorbeck and his column was able to reach the Rovuma River. Facing supply shortages, the German general then reduced his force by dismissing a large number of Askaris which could not be adequately equipped as well as a number of camp followers.Strachan 2004, p. 175. With his reduced force, von Lettow-Vorbeck made plans to attack the Portuguese garrison across the river at Ngomano. The Portuguese force was a native contingent led by European officers under João Teixeira Pinto, a veteran with experience fighting in Africa.Paice (2008, p. 340) states that the garrison commander was a Major Quaresma, who was in command by virtue of his seniority over Pinto, but who lacked any combat experience. Rather than prepare defensive positions, the Portuguese had begun building a large encampment upon their arrival at Ngomano on 20 November. Pinto had at his disposal 900 troops with six machine guns and a large supply cache, but his inexperienced force was no match for von Lettow-Vorbeck's force, which crossed the river with between 1500 and 2000 hardened veterans as well as a large number of porters.Downes 1919, p. 180.Newitt 1995, p. 419. Battle At 07:00 on the morning of 25 November, the Portuguese garrison at Ngomano received word from a British intelligence officer that an attack was about to commence. Nevertheless, when the attack came they were unprepared.Paice 2008, p. 339. In order to distract Pinto and his men, the Germans shelled the camp from across the river with high explosive rounds. While the artillery attacked the camp, the Germans moved their forces upstream and crossed the Rovuma safely out sight of Pinto and his men.Dane 1919, p. 150. The Portuguese did not resist von Lettow-Vorbeck's forces when they crossed the river and remained encamped at Ngomago. The Germans were easily able to flank the Portuguese positions and completely envelop them with six companies of German infantry attacking the camp from the south, southeast, and west.Paice 2008, p. 339. Having been forewarned about the attack, the Portuguese commander had been able to begin preparations for the assault; however, he had planned on receiving a frontal assault and when the force came under attack from the rear he was completely surprised. The Portuguese attempted to entrench themselves in rifle pits, but they became disoriented after Pinto and several other officers were slain early on in the engagement.Downes 1919, p. 179. The Germans had very little in the way of heavy weapons, as they had discarded most of their artillery and machine guns due to lack of ammunition. Despite the chronic ammunition shortage von Lettow-Vorbeck was able to move four machine guns up close to the rifle pits, using them only at close range to ensure his ammunition would not be wasted. The inexperience of the Portuguese proved to be their downfall, as despite firing over 30,000 rounds German casualties were extremely light, suffering only one casualty among their officers. Taking heavy casualties, having lost their commanding officer, and finding themselves hopelessly outnumbered, the Portuguese finally surrendered despite the fact that they had enough supplies to continue the action for quite some time further.The sources conflict in this regard. Paice (2008, p. 339) states that following the battle, a British intelligence officer inspected the scene of the fighting and is reported to have stated that far from having adequate supplies as indicated by the garrison commander, the Portuguese had actually been short of food and were "on the brink of starvation".Downes 1919, p. 280. Aftermath The German casualties were light, with only a few Askaris and one European killed. The Portuguese, on the other hand, had suffered a massive defeat and by failing to prevent von Lettow-Vorbeck's force from crossing the Rovuma allowed him to continue his campaign until the end of the war. Estimates of Portuguese casualties vary, with some sources providing figures of over 200 Portuguese killed and wounded and nearly 700 taken prisoner;Dane 1919, p. 150. however, others state around 25 Portuguese killed along with 162 Askari, with almost 500 captured.Von Lettow-Vorbeck is said to have estimated about 200 dead, with 150 Europeans being released on parole and several hundred Askaris being taken prisoner. Heinrich Schnee provided the lesser figures mentioned above. Cited in Paice 2008, p. 340. The prisoners of war were used by the Germans as porters for the 250,000 rounds of ammunition, six machine guns and several hundred rifles that were also captured.Paice 2008, p. 340. With this equipment, the Germans managed to completely resupply their force. Von Lettow-Vorbeck abandoned and destroyed the majority of his force's German weaponry for which he had no ammunition, and armed his troops with the newly acquired Portuguese and British materiel. Portuguese uniforms seized from the captured prisoners were utilized to replace the ragged old German ones that the force had previously worn.Dane 1919, p. 150. Von Lettow-Vorbeck did not stay at Ngomano for long and soon marched his force south to attack more Portuguese positions, leaving only one company at Ngomano as a rearguard in case the British decided to follow him into Portuguese East Africa. His force won several more victories while seizing even more supplies and ammunition before moving back into German East Africa in 1918.Downes 1919, p. 281. Notes References * * * * * * Category:Conflicts in 1917 Category:1917 in Africa Category:Battles of the East African Campaign Category:Battles of World War I involving Portugal Category:Battles of World War I involving Germany Category:History of Mozambique Category:Portuguese Mozambique